Mi Codigo Postal
by YukyYan
Summary: Qué pasa por la mente de alguien que dejo ir al amor de su vida? La esperanza nunca muere, porque si no es en esta vida, tal vez en la siguiente puedan volver a encontrarse. ONESHOT


**Único Capitulo**

 _Donde estas tu esta mi hogar_

 _Y la luz de tu mirada es mi código postal_

* * *

Regrese, después de tanto tiempo. Camino por el aeropuerto sin saber exactamente por donde voy. Algo se siente diferente, algo falta. Al salir por las puertas veo como gente sale tres de mí, otras entrando con su maleta de lado y otros que entran corriendo. Detengo un taxi, no sé a dónde iré exactamente.

Camino por estas calles que tantas veces recorrí y aun asi me siento como si fuera un completo extraño, un extranjero más. Los caminos son familiares pero no me llevan a ningún lado, ¿Qué es diferente? Ya no estas. Nadie me lo ha dicho, no lo escuche por accidente. Simplemente lo sé, la ciudad me lo dice.

Sin darme cuenta mis pasos me llevaron al que fue nuestro parque. Me detengo para poder admirar con mayor detenimiento, el lugar está cubierto por hojas secas, parece que se adelantaron al otoño, tal vez es consecuencia de que no te encuentres ya. Quien sabe, tal vez siempre caían las hojas antes y jamás lo note. ¿Lo ves? El tenerte cerca cambiaba el cómo miraba el mundo.

Éramos almas libres, ¿cómo olvidarlo? unos jóvenes que no creían en el destino. Juntos tanto tiempo, buscando algo sin saber que era, para después de tanto tiempo, cuando era tarde, saber que eso siempre estuvo a mi lado. ¿Cómo no pude ver algo tan claro? Esa sensación que me transmitías, era como sentirme en casa. Solo bastaba verte a los ojos para sentir que no tenía que ir a ningún lado.

Continúo mi camino y la sensación de estar en lugar diferente no se va. Algo me hace sentir que fue ayer cuando me fui de la ciudad pero la realidad me golpea. Ya han paso 20 años. Se siente imposible, aún recuerdo el olor de tu piel, ese que jamás he podido encontrar. El calor, la textura, el sabor de tus labios, no, imposible encontrar algo parecido. De ser así, ya los habría olvidado pero aunque pasen los años el recuerdo no se va, si me concentro aun puedo sentirte conmigo.

Decido continuar con mi recorrido sin rumbo y termino por llegar al lugar donde vivías, ¿alguien sabrá dónde estás? Alguna pista de donde podría encontrarte y fingir que es por casualidad. Pregunto a algunos conocidos y todos me dicen lo mismo. Que te has ido y no creen que volverás. Entonces trato de conseguir información de que fue de tu vida, me dijeron que aun pintas. Lo que daría por volver a verte en acción frente a un lienzo en blanco. Resignado camino por los alrededores mientras miles de recuerdos golpean mi mente.

La primera vez que pintaste un cuadro mío.

.

.

 ** _39 años atrás_**

\- ¿Ya casi terminas? - un pequeño niño rubio de 6 años está sentado sobre un pequeño banco fuera de un jardín. Se nota su impaciencia en su rostro y sus ganas de levantarse y correr.

\- No seas desesperado Peeta. Ya casi termino. - Una niña un poco más pequeña, de cabello castaño se miraba muy concentrada con crayolas a su alrededor y un cuaderno frente a ella.

\- Katniss ya no puedo. Las piernas me hormigueen, moriré por falta de movimiento. - un puchero se dibuja en su rostro.

-¡LISTO! termine, ven a verlo.

Peeta corre a ver el dibujo de él y aunque no es una gran obra de arte se le hace fantástico. Sin saber porque, cree que es el mejor dibujo del mundo.

\- Te quedo genial Katniss.

Ella sonríe de oreja a oreja y él le devuelve la sonrisa.

.

.

No puedo evitar sonreír al recordar eso ¡Cuantos recuerdos! No me pediste volver a posar hasta después de muchísimos años después. Ya éramos universitarios. Me pregunto si aún lo recuerdas. Estudiábamos en facultades diferentes y aunque el contacto disminuyo con el tiempo jamás dejamos que este muriera. Aún recuerdo cuando mi teléfono sonó, eras tú, querías que posara para uno de tus cuadros. Sin preguntarte nada acepte.

.

.

 ** _24 años atrás_**

\- ¿De verdad tengo que usar esto? - Un ligero rubor, una mirada angustiada y su cuerpo gritando querer salir de ahí le preguntaba a la joven frente a él.

\- Peeta, es necesario. Es como una ley. Es una pintura muy importante para mí, en cuanto me encargaron el proyecto pensé en ti, eres el único quien puede ayudarme con esto. - Delante de él, Katniss colocaba sus manos en su cadera. - Asi que, te necesito. A ti, a nadie más.

\- Este bien - respondió el joven resignado. - Pero aún no sé por qué debo estar vestido de mujer.

\- ¡Peeta!

\- ¿Que? ¡Tengo tacones, aretes y un vestido!

\- Si fueras mujer no dudaría en hacerme lesbiana.

Sus miradas conectaron por unos segundos, había algo en ambos, algo queriendo salir pero decidiendo no hacerlo la chica aparto los ojos, miro su ropa y entonces regreso su mirada a los del chico frente a ella preguntando si podía comenzar. Sin dudarlo, asintió.

Minutos después la chica comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Peeta sabía que él era el motivo de su risa y solo oculto su rostro en las manos apenado para después unirse a ella en carcajadas.

.

.

Ahí Katniss, ahí es cuando me di cuenta que estaba loco por ti. Había tenido este sentimiento conmigo todo el tiempo pero ahora, con el paso de los años por fin había descubierto que era.

Las cosas se fueron dando, sin saber exactamente en qué momento ambos estábamos en una relación... aunque nunca, ninguno de los dos menciono algo de eso. Solo nos dejamos llevar, éramos jóvenes y pensábamos que podíamos comernos al mundo de un bocado. Pero la realidad me golpeo, siempre lo supe pero algo en mi bloqueaba cualquier cosa que pudiera sacarlo a relucir. Al final, el sol no se puede ocultar con un dedo.

Yo siempre me sentía un alma libre pero seamos realistas, jamás lo fui, o tal vez si pero jamás a tu altura.

Con el paso del tiempo nuestros encuentros comenzaron a ser menos, a pesar de eso nuestros sentimientos eran los mismo, aun me sentía parte de ti y tu de mí. Pero teníamos otros planes.

El día llego y tuve que partir de la ciudad y tú, tú te quedarías a pintar esta ciudad con tu don, brillar por donde estuvieras. Supe, no recuerdo por medio de quien que planeabas expandir tus horizontes, pero no me dieron detalles.

Perdimos el contacto y no intente buscarte, ni tu a mí.

En algún momento de mi vida pensé en ir tras de ti, sabía que podría llegar a ti de alguna manera pero el conocerte como lo hacía sabía que sería inútil. Aunque ambos sabíamos que lo de nosotros solo se encontraba una vez en la vida, tu alma era libre, ella no estaba hecha para ser algo tan común como para ser una novia, una esposa, una madre. No, toda tu pedía a gritos algo más, algo que nadie podría darte, excepto tú.

Pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo sé que en alguna vida volveremos a encontrarnos y espero, querida Katniss, que en esa vida decidas amarme.

* * *

 **Parece ser que la inspiración llega a mí por medio de canciones. Por ahora estoy leyendo los libros de los Juegos del Hambre, asi que al escuchar la canción decidí utilizar a las personas de esta saga. Espero les guste. Tal vez y la vuelva una historia un poco más larga, pero eso será después.**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


End file.
